10 Years from Now
by Ferrero
Summary: Danny's parents have built a machine called the 'Fenton Time Traveller', which, as you can guess from the name, transports people into the future. Danny, along with Tucker and Sam, went to check out Sam's future. DS.


**Danny's P.O.V.**

**A/N First Danny Phantom fan fiction.**** Constructive criticisms welcomed. Just be nice…**** I'm not really familiar with the characters, I only watched 'D-stabilized' and 'Ultimate Enemy' from ****Veoh**

**Anybody knows where I can watch '****Mystery Meat'? I found one in ****Veoh**** (or was it Google?) but they said the video wasn't available in my area. That seriously sucked. If you have any information, tell me!**

**10 Years from Now**

"Danny, you do not want to do this!" Sam whispered. My parents, the wonderful ghost busters (NOT! They haven't even caught me yet!) have invented this wacky machine that travels forward in time.

So all you have to do is to key in your full name into the system and it'll transport you into your future. Don't ask me what will happen if there are two people with the same name.

The only problem is, the time machine is set to transport you forward ten years, no more, no less.

The machine consisted of a box where the LCD and keyboard were, and a large metal strip in the shape of a circle about six feet in diameter.

So naturally, I was curious. So was Tucker. Only Sam didn't seem to think that checking out the machine was a good idea. "Hey, if it broke down, we could be stuck in that future forever!" Sam had exclaimed.

But Tucker and I insisted. _Really_ insisted. So we ended up dragging Sam to the lab, which by rights should be strictly forbidden to anybody outside the family **(A/N: I'm not at all sure about this part****, but, who cares?**. But, who cares? **(A/N: I did NOT intend that line to be repeated.)**

I stepped up to the machine and glanced at the small LCD screen, blinking 'Name Please'. Then I glanced at the 'Enter' button. It was really tempting. "So, whose future are we heading to?" I asked.

Sam looked disgusted at the thought of going into the future. "What if we ended up in a room where someone was doing, you know," she squirmed. Tucker and I stared at her in disbelief.

"Hello," I quickly replied, "we're just going to see _our _future. Not Paulina's," Sam barely suppressed a shudder, "not anyone else's. So who votes for Sam's future?"

Sam shot me a look, shocked that I had even suggested her. Tucker grinned slyly and raised his hand.

"Well, looks like we're going," Sam said glumly. How did she know that _I _also wanted to see _her_ future? There were so many things I needed to know.

It was pretty obvious to everybody that I like her. But she never showed signs that hinted that she might just like me a little. And neither did she show signs that she knew I liked her.

I typed her name which appeared on the LCD screen: Samantha Mason. Sam scowled. She'd rather be called Sam. Chuckling, I hit the 'Enter' key.

The circle buzzed and a thin, flat film of green, yellow, and colors in between formed in the hollow of the 3D circle. The film was sparkling, fizzing, shooting sparks, but I suppose it's alright.

"Ready?" I queried.

"Ready," Tucker said confidently.

"I think so," Sam muttered, "and don't let me regret this."

"Promise we won't, unless we walk in on you doing…ahem," Tucker said mischievously.

Sam glared at him menacingly and he seemed to retreat. Looking satisfied, Sam walked through the film of colors.

"What's gotten into her?"

"Dunno," I said, completely spaced out, staring at where Sam had disappeared to. "Come on. Better catch up with her."

Tucker looked at the gigantic circle and his eyes lit up. "Yeah, we'd better."

Together, Tucker and I made it through into the future, and ended up in a very large living room of a wealthy someone. At one end of the room, Sam was staring at a lady, disbelief written all over her pretty face. The lady said something to her very quickly and that was when she spotted us.

"Tucker and the fourteen year-old Danny!" she greeted us. Sam mumbled, "Meet future me. Obviously, she wasn't very big on this. I tried to smile at Sam's future self, curious.

"Are you married?" I asked. Sam's future self shifted uneasily, looked from Sam to me and back again, and then said, "It's better if you not know."

What's wrong with knowing? Suddenly, a cry from one of the rooms punctured the awkward silence. Future Sam hurried to the room. All three of us followed, then froze.

Future Sam was holding a baby girl (I think) who had snow white hair and violet eyes. She gurgled and smiled at me, then refocused on Sam, at whom she also gurgled and smiled to. Then she started crying again.

Sighing, Future Sam pressed a milk bottle to the baby's lips. Meanwhile, Sam was in a deep state of shock. She said faintly, "Twenty-four with a kid of almost one." She soon recovered from the near hyperventilation, advanced on her future self a little, and asked for the name of the baby. "Danielle," Future Sam answered shortly.

"Isn't that, like, Danny's cousin?" Tucker piped up, taking a few steps forth too.

"Yeah. We named her after Dani." Okay, so Sam would have to name her kid 'Danielle'. I still wonder who the father is. I looked at Danielle. She was so adorable! Like, which kid of Sam's wouldn't be?

I glanced briefly at the snow white hair, moving closer for a close-up inspection. Maybe Sam married an albino. With that thought, my heart got ripped. Those gorgeous violet eyes were definitely hers. I cannot be mistaken.

Slowly, Future Sam inched the milk bottle from Danielle's mouth. Dani looked my way and said, "Papa." Huh? Then she looked at both Sam and Future Sam and gurgled, confused, "Mama?"

Future Sam cooed at Danielle and Sam stared on, horrified at this action. Just then, someone called out, "Honey! I'm home!" Someone who sounded awfully familiar.

Then something walked through the wall of the bedroom, and gaped at us in not so much of shock but surprise, "I guess I kind of blew the cover, eh?" Future Sam sighed and patted her husband, who tuned out of ghost mode. "I guess you did."

"Just like _they_ blew the cover when _we_ came over," Future Sam added with a grin. While all that happened, I still couldn't quite register it. That guy that just walked in was _me._ As in, _my_future self just walked in here, and claimed that he had married Future Sam. So that means…

Sam and I faced each other and gulped at the same time.

Future Sam told Future Me in just above a whisper, "They haven't gotten together yet, like we hadn't ten years back when we entered your parents' crazy time machine." Obviously her opinion of my parents' time machine hadn't changed one bit. Future Me nodded and laughed silently, obviously remembering something funny.

All this while, Tucker was being extremely silent. "So…" Then, the next thing I know, he had pushed me over and I fell towards Sam, both of us still facing each other. Well, it certainly got embarrassing as heck after that.

Since I was slightly taller than Sam, when I fell on her, our lips met and a bolt of electricity ran through me. Sam's eyes widened as we landed on the ground. Tucker was howling away with laughter as Future Me and Future Sam stood by with knowing smiles.

Flushing, both Sam and I tried to get up, but Tucker kept my face on Sam's with a hand over my head, snickering. In truth, I didn't even try to resist much.

By the looks of it, Sam was enjoying herself. So, with a little bit more enthusiasm, I kissed back, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear, cupping her delicate face in my hands.

Finally, Tucker released his hold on my head, but Sam's arms were firmly wrapped around my waist by then, and I'm not complaining. We held that position for a long, long time until Tucker loudly cleared his throat.

"Need a cough tablet or—" I started, looking up at Tucker in an annoyed manner, when I remembered that the future selves were in here.

"Uh," I muttered, lost for words, blushing furiously as I got up from the ground, helping Sam up and then dusting my clothes for any dust. Beside me, I saw Sam do the same, trying to hide her beautiful face with her curtain of hair.

"Don't worry! I just swept and mopped the floor this morning!" Future Sam laughed. Sam and I dared not look up, for fear of embarrassment. Tucker poked his head out of the room.

"How do we get back?"

"You have the pleasure, or does Dani want to have the honors?" Future Sam directed at Future Me, then tickled Danielle's chin, forcing a tinkling laugh out of her.

"Dani will do it. When we came, she did it," Future Me replied after a while of thinking. Future Sam took a swift glace at our shocked faces and grinned, taking off Danielle's shirt. Underneath was a spandex suit with my trademark 'D' logo on it.

Wow.

That explains the white hair. "What's her normal hair color?" I called out.

"Black. Like ours," Future Me said knowingly.

Danielle blinked, trying to focus on all three of us from the past, then waved her small hand and a circle where green, yellow, and some colors in between swam.

I blinked once. Then twice.

"I can do that too?"

"Sure," Future Me said, winking at me, gesturing at Sam, and grinned as I blushed deeply.

Tucker went first, confirming that the particular portal through time had landed us in the right place, then beckoned for 'the lovebirds' to come. Honestly, the nerve of him.

As I was about to make my way through, Sam grabbed my hand and smiled briefly at me. Then be walked through the threshold together, waving to our future selves as we crossed the barrier.

As we crossed, the large circle ceased to form the film and it (as in the film) vanished.

"That certainly _was_ entertaining," Tucker mused, laughing lightly. Then he looked at both of us with a serious look on his face, later moving on to our entwined fingers and grinned.

"Together yet?" he asked me.

"Not officially," I shrugged.

"Then what're you waiting for? Go get your girl!" he exclaimed so loudly I think Sam heard him. By the annoyed look she always wore on her face when she sees someone, especially me, eating meat, she did.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything, Sam," Tucker said sheepishly, starting to cower.

"Tuck, I think you'd best get out of this room," I said warily.

He didn't need telling twice, and was out of the lab in a blink of an eye.

"So…" I began. "Will you go out with me, Sam?" I took her other hand in mine too, staring into her eyes; deep pools of violet that seemed so welcoming I could fall in them and stay there forever, sinking, sinking, sinking—

"Yes, I will, I will," breathed Sam. That was all I needed to hear to send me doing loop the loops in the air, literally. I had gone ghost and started whizzing around the lab, shouting, "Yes, yes, YES!" at the top of my voice.

Suddenly, the door opened. It was Tucker, "You might want to keep it down. Your parents are coming."

I resumed human form in mid-air, a very stupid thing to do because you'd just drop like a rock immediately. Lucky for me, Sam ran under to catch me.

As soon as I managed to get into a decent standing position, I chastely kissed Sam lightly on the lips just as my parents came in, the Fenton Thermos in hand. "What was the commotion about?"

"Nothing," I lied, the feeling of euphoria not leaving me yet, "Sam just agreed to be my girlfriend, that's all."

My father looked at me curiously, and then waved it off with a smile. "Good for you, boy, good for you." With that, the ushered my mother out of the lab and shut the door behind them.

I smiled brightly at Sam, "So, how long have you liked me?"

Sam grinned mischievously, and somehow managed to look mysterious. "You'll know in time," she smiled.

-------------------------------------------

10 years later…

"Honey! I'm home!" I fazed through the wall and into my daughter, Danielle's, room, then stopped short when I saw the younger versions of Sam, Tucker and me.

"I guess I kind of blew the cover, eh?" I said.

My wife, Sam, came up to me and patted my shoulder as I resumed my human form, "I guess you did." Then she paused.

"Just like _they_ did when _we_ came over," she added, lightening up the mood with her beautiful smile.

Then the younger me and Sam looked at each other and swallowed.

I grinned. I don't think I want to see what comes next. If I remembered the sequence of events correctly, it'd be _way_ too embarrassing…

* * *

**A/N The end.****Crappy ending, I know. ****If anyone likes Maximum Ride**** (FAX)****, can you please go check out my stories? They're all ****FAX romance****Pretty please with cherries on top?**


End file.
